Get Over It
by Satan Abraham
Summary: You don't really know what it's like. Even if you've lost someone close to you, it can't compare to the pain of losing your twin brother; your other half. Series of memory oneshots.
1. Cold Means Homesick xx First Year

**And this, my dear friends, is a new little oneshot collection in George's third person POV. A 'memory collection' of sorts. The very last one will be Fred's funeral. Other than that, it'll jump around in time. :)**

* * *

><p>George sat up, glancing around at the other boys. He was just a little homesick. Hogwarts had been fun the few hours he'd been there, but he still missed home.<p>

He could talk to Fred. That always made him feel better.

George slipped out of his bed, wincing as his bare feet touched the cold floor. Fred's bed was disturbingly far away. George wasn't used to not being able to roll over and touch his shoulder.

Okay, their beds weren't that close together, and they'd stopped sleeping in the same bed when they were seven. But still. It was weird.

George shook Fred's arm. "Fred. Fred, wake up," he hissed, glancing around the room. Lee muttered something in his sleep, but nobody woke up.

"What?" Fred muttered, face pressed into his pillow.

"Fred, I'm cold."

"Percy'll know what to do. Go ask him," Fred said, sitting up.

"Come with me."

Fred bit his lip, glancing at George's bed. "Just grab your stuff and come over here. I'm kind of cold, too."

George nodded and grabbed all of his blankets and pillows, almost tripping and falling. Fred scooted way over to the left side of the bed and George slipped into the right, piling blankets on top of both of them. They both fell asleep almost immediately, comforted by the warmth of their other half.

Soon, George's bed became fairly unused. When they went home for Christmas, it was too weird to sleep away from each other, and they ended up piling into Fred's rather tiny bed.

They managed to stop this habit just before entering their third year. It was time to 'grow up.'

George Weasley didn't truly grow up until his other half died.

Fred Weasely never grew up.

* * *

><p><strong>Um. Yeah. That's short, but I'm sure there'll be some long ones in there. Some long was and short ones, like this one. :)<strong>

**Oh, and updating for this -**

**This will be updated when I don't have Straight A's. Like at the moment. No Straight A's = no anime = no inspiration for anime fanfiction = excuse to procrastinate updating Of Eyepatches and Revenge.**

**So, if you like this, root for me to continue to have an 88 in French. x3**


	2. Straight Through xx Summer Before Year 7

**This is going to be updated really frequently while I have a B in French. Like, every few days, if not every day. :D**

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

George bit back a scream as whatever he was working on - he'd forgotten what it was, actually, probably wasn't going to be a good seller then - shot off and went straight through his arm.

Straight. Through. His. Arm.

"Georgie? You all right?" Fred asked. George shook his head then, realizing that Fred probably couldn't see him through the smoke, replied with a slightly squeaky

"No."

The smoke cleared and Fred was by his side, staring at the hole in his arm. "I... this is bad."

"Yep," George replied, voice still at that irritatingly high-pitched tone.

"If we just leave it-"

"I'll probably die or something."

"If we tell mum-"

"I'll definitely die."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, blood leaking out of George's arm. George tried to ignore the pain, but he couldn't stop a few rogue tears from streaking their way down his face. After a few seconds, the answer came to them.

"Hermione," they said together. Fred grinned wildly, happy that they'd found a seemingly perfect answer to their problem.

"I'll go get her. Don't die, okay?" he said, slipping out of the room. George sat on the floor, staring at the floor through the hole in his arm. He really was lucky. They were thinking about making whatever he'd been working on bigger. Imagine the hole if they would have.

"What do you want, George?" he heard Hermione snap from just outside their room.

"Fred."

"Fred, then. What's-" she stopped talking once she got in the room and saw the blood. "You need to go to the hospital."

"No!" the twins said in unison.

"We tell mum-" George started.

"And she kills us," Fred finished. "You're here because you can fix it."

"No... no, I don't really think I can..." Hermione said, kneeling down by George. Seeing the devastated look on their faces, she changed her words. "I can try."

A few spells and a lot of pain later, the hole in George's arm was filled with something that might pass as flesh, if you squinted.

"It... it's not pretty, but all of the major arteries are there, and the bone's fixed, you won't die... It'll heal eventually..." Hermione said. George nodded.

"Fred, hand me some of those bandages we keep on hand," George said. Fred complied, and the two of them made a messy job of wrapping it. "There. I'll just wear long sleeves for a while."

Their plan probably would have worked, too, had Fred not accidentally grabbed George's injury one day. Mum saw the flinch and heard Fred's muttered 'sorry.'

"George, is there something wrong with your arm?" she asked, walking toward them. Both Fred and George shook their head fervently. "Can you push up your sleeve, _now_?"

George looked at Fred, back at his mother, and pushed up his sleeve. Oh. He probably should change his bandage.

Even though the wound was healing, it still bled. And there was noticeable blood splattery-ness. "George Weasley!"

And then she unwound the bandage. She promptly screamed. "No, no, it's okay, there's nothing wrong with it-"

"Hermione fixed it, it used to be much worse-"

"I just need to let hit heal more-"

"It'll be all better by Christmas-"

"Probably."

She glared at them. "I don't think I can fix this. We are going to have to go to St. Mungo's little clinic."

"Sorry," Fred and George said in unison.

"How did it happen?" she asked. George bit his lip.

"Um. Something exploded."

"_Something exploded?_ What are you doing in your room?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. Um. I don't know where they'd go if there was a fairly minor injury that wasn't able to be healed by random peoples, so I made St. Mungo's a clinic. Why not? :D<strong>


	3. Daddy's Wand xx Age Five

**Aaaaaaand now we're going back in time. :)**

**Just so you know, I skimmed through the Chamber of Secrets so I could figure out if Ron was three or five and if it was Fred or George. x3**

**/random Mrs. Weasley POV in the beginning**

* * *

><p>"Muuuuuuuuum!"<p>

Molly Weasley sighed. Fred - or George, probably Fred, though - really didn't get along with Ron.

"Yes, Freddie?" she asked. Fred came running, holding half of his toy broomstick in his hand. George followed, holding the other half.

"Ron broke it! Fix it!"

Molly took both halves. "Why don't you ask your father when he gets home?"

* * *

><p>"Watch for Mum," Fred instructed his brother. George nodded, eyes wide. They were lucky. Dad was tired from work and Mum was out in the garden.<p>

A few minutes later, Fred was back. "Didja find it?" George asked. Fred nodded, brandishing a wand.

"Yay!" they cheered in unison, freezing when they heard something moving. Fred stuck the wand down his pants, for lack of a place to put it.

It was just Charlie. He looked at them and moved on. George let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Fred pulled the wand back out.

"What do we do with it?" George asked. Fred looked at him. "Well, I know what we _do_ with it, but..."

Fred thought for a bit. "Where's Ron?"

George shrugged. "Out in the garden with Mum, I think."

Fred grinned and trotted down the hall. George followed after a moment's hesitation. He didn't know what Fred was going to do, but it was going to be fun. Fred always thought of fun things to do.

Ron was in the garden, playing with Ginny. George didn't like Ginny. She had creepy fat arms.

"Psst! Ron!" Fred hissed, glancing at their mother quickly. Ron looked up, clutching his teddy to his chest. "Come here!"

Their younger brother stumbled over obediently. "Hi," he said.

Fred poked Ron's teddy with his wand. George realized why Fred had wanted to know where Ron was.

Ron was the reason their toy broomstick was all broken. Daddy couldn't fix it.

"Poke it harder!" George said. Ron looked at them, oblivious.

Fred poked it harden, concentrating. George looked at it, squinting. "Nothing's happening," Fred complained.

"Boys?"

"It's mum! Poke it poke it poke it!" George shouted. Fred complied, jabbing the teddy bear ferociously.

It began to wriggle. George grinned, looking at his brother.

Then the teddy started growing extra legs. It was getting all black and hairy. Ron dropped it, crying out suddenly. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Ruuuuuuuuun!" they said in unison, dropping Daddy's wand and sprinting away.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Review?<strong>


	4. Together xx Year Six

**Aaaaaaand here we go again! :D**

* * *

><p>George couldn't believe it. Diggory, that annoying good at Quidditch Hufflepuff, was dead. <em>Dead.<em>

And according to Harry, Voldemort was back. George wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that, but Diggory was definitely dead. There was proof in his dead body.

Lee and the others were somewhere else. It was just George and Fred - that sounded weird, even thinking it, it's Fred and George, always Fred and George - sitting on Fred's bed. It was silent.

"What... what if..." George started. Fred looked at him.

"What if what?" he asked.

"What if it's one of us next time?" George asked. Fred bit his lip.

"It won't be. We're the funny guys. The funny guys never die," Fred said.

"Yeah, but," George said. "He was the _nice guy_. The fake nice guys die, but the real ones never do."

Fred was silent. "Well... then he must have been a fake nice guy. I knew there was something off about him," he said, trying to make a joke out of it. George looked at him. He didn't look very happy. That was not good. The day Fred Weasley was sad - genuinely sad, not vengeful or angry, or shocked - was the end of the world.

On second thought, why was Fred genuinely sad? It was... it was just Diggory. If it was Lee... or if Angelina had been picked... George could see that. But Diggory? They didn't like Diggory.

"But what if it is one of us next time?" George persisted. Fred sighed.

"It... it can't ever be just one of us. We're flipping Fred and George. We're not Fred. We're not George. We're Fred /and/ George. If one of us dies, it'll just be Fred or George. Or isn't the right conjunction," Fred said, standing up on the bed. George joined him, noting that he was finally a tiny bit taller than Fred.

"Yeah! If they kill one of us off, they have to kill both of us," George continued. Fred grinned at him.

"'Cause we're Fred and George Weasley-"

"And we'll always be together."

It was silent for a few moments.

"You know, that was oddly like when we got on the Hogwarts Express for the first time-" George started.

"And we were terrified. So we decided that we'd-"

"Always be together, no matter what."

They dropped back into a sitting position. "You know, technically, Harry won," Fred remarked.

"There's something wrong with that kid."

* * *

><p><strong>There's something that kind of depresses me about this one. Maybe it's because they won't always be together. :( Sadness and depression, because you can't kill off neither of both of the twins, no, you can only kill of one so it's more dramatic. -.-<strong>

**But, anyway, enough of my ranting! Review to your heart's content! :D**


	5. That Stupid Boggart xx Year Three

**This one's kind of sad. Well, not really, but, it is, and - I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p>"M-mister George W-weasley," Quirrel said. George grinned and stepped forward, ready to face that stupid boggart. He was pretty sure that it would turn out to be some sort of explosion-y type thing, and he could just turn it into fireworks. Fireworks were okay, because they were meant to explode.<p>

The boggart took a long time to shift into George's fear. George gripped his wand tightly, waiting. After what seemed like forever, it finally stopped.

It was Fred. Fred. _Dead_ Fred. George's eyes widened and he stepped back. Oh god. Oh god. Fred. Dead. Where was Fred? Right behind him, right? There was definitely someone behind him. It was probably Fred.

"Mister W-weasley, do you remember-"

"That can't be funny," George snapped, unable to take his eyes off of Fred. Dead Fred. He looked back, just to make sure Fred was really behind him.

He wasn't. It was Lee.

_A Few Moments Earlier_

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Y-yes, Mister W-weasely."

_Present_

George's eyes widened as he remembered the exchange. Fred was in the bathroom. He _could_ be dead. He could be dead. George sprinted from the room, ignoring Quirrel and the others in the classroom. The boggart shifted for Lee.

George sprinted to the nearest bathroom. No Fred. But of course he wouldn't be in the nearest bathroom. It was a great way to escape when you didn't want to be in class to go to a completely random or extremely far away bathroom. In reality, Fred could be anywhere in the school.

Or dead.

Or dead anywhere in the school.

George bit his lip and set off to the next bathroom. No Fred. Oh god, he really was dead.

Two bathrooms later, George was a wreck. He hadn't found Fred yet. Fred was dead. He would never see Fred again. That stupid boggart.

And then he ran head-on into Fred, knocking him over and down several stairs. They landed on the nearest landing. "Wh- George? Are you okay?" Fred asked, pushing his twin off of him.

"You're not dead!"

"Why would I be dead?" Fred asked, blinking. George looked at the ground.

"Th-the boggart, and then- and then you weren't in c-class..." George stuttered.

"You sound like Quirrel."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not as sad as I had expected it to be. But still. It's sad. Because Fred dies. I really shouldn't be explaining this, but I like to, so bear with me.<strong>

**Review, please! :D**


	6. So Worth It xx Year Four

**This is the one that was mentioned in my oneshot 'You Seem Familiar.' (Michael/Ginny. It's good. Read it.)**

* * *

><p>"Have you got the password for Ravenclaw?" Fred hissed. George shook his head.<p>

"I watched people go in and out for hours. It just gives a different riddle each time, and we can't take time to think up an answer that would let us in; somebody'd come and stop us," George said. Almost out of instinct, he pulled out the Marauder's Map, muttering 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' quickly. The twins watched the map for a few minutes.

"Well, that cuts out Bulbadox Powder. I just hope we figure out how to get in before next year. I'd love to put some in a random Ravenclaw's pajamas just before the examinations," Fred said, eyes glued on the map. "We'll just have to get that weird kid in the halls. He's in Ron's year-"

"Which means we can get him after Transfiguration*," George said. Fred looked at him. "What? I've memorized Ron's schedule so I can bother him better."

Fred shrugged. "Whatever. So, Transfiguration? When do they have that?"

"Right after lunch," George said. "I was thinking we could maybe do that one thing, you know, the one that..." With that, George went into a long description of what they could do to the little Ravenclaw to possibly scar him for life. Or something like that.

* * *

><p>George checked his watch signaled to Fred that the class was just about to end, who readied the bag. Sure, it wasn't what they generally did to kidnap people, but why not? They'd skipped Potions for this, so they were making sure they'd get it done.<p>

With a rush, little second years poured out of the Transfiguration classroom. Michael Corner, easily recognizable by his long, wavy black hair was quickly bagged and drug out of the way. He struggled, but Fred and George had had the foresight to put a silencing charm on the bag. It wouldn't do for people to hear their subject.

George joined Fred, and the three headed for the nearest broom closet. They would stay in their until the next class was fully started.

They'd been wanting to do this to someone for months, they'd planned ahead.

George checked the hallway. "It's safe," he hissed. Fred drug the boy - he'd stopped struggling now and was just going along limply - out of the broom closet. George led the way to Filch's office, checking the map. Good. Filch was up in the Astronomy tower.

With some difficulty, they unbagged Michael's head and shoved him into the suit of armor nearest to Filch's office.

They sat in the broom closet, Fred's wand lumos'd, watching the map. Sooner or later Michael would quit banging from the inside of the suit of armor, and, hopefully, when that happened, Filch would retire to his office. And then the real fun would begin.

A few hours passed. George handed Fred a piece of bread and began to chew on one of his own.

"Do you really think we should leave 'im in there?" George mumbled through a mouthful of bread. Fred looked at him.

"We've been waiting to do something like this for months! Why stop now, when everything's going so well?" he asked. George shrugged.

"Dunno. It just seems a little cruel to keep him locked up in a suit of armor for hours."

"It'll pay off, once Filch starts-"

"Ssh, he's coming!" George hissed, pointing at the map. They watched in glee as the school caretaker's dot moved toward it's office. Michael's dot had stopped shaking in the statue of armor. He'd given up. Awe-some!

After a few minutes of silence, Filch began to sing.

Fred and George looked at each other and burst out laughing. Footsteps began to move toward their broom cupboard and the singing stopped. Fred send a 'Mischief managed!' at the map before Filch opened the door, completely livid.

"Weasley!" he barked. George thought it probably wasn't the best idea to mention that he should have said 'Weasleys.' "What are you doing?"

Michael resumed banging on the suit of armor. Filch ignored him.

Michael Corner was found three hours later, after having endured an hour and a half of Filch's torturous screeching. Fred and George got off with only a week's detention.

"It was worth it," Fred decided after their fourth detention. George nodded.

"So worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>*I just shoved Ravenclaws in Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. It works.<strong>


	7. Boils and Riddles xx Year Five

**Aaaaaaaand here's chapter seven! :D**

* * *

><p>"You know, I figured out who we can use that Bulbadox powder on," Fred said, stretching. George looked up.<p>

"Who?"

"Kennet Tow-ler," Fred said, grinning at his twin. George jumped to his feet.

"The stupid Ravenclaw?" he asked. Fred nodded, grinning again. George matched his grin exactly. "Good idea. We'll be doing him a favor, really-"

"He'll have an excuse to fail!" Fred cheered. "Where'd we put it? We were going to use it on that kid, and when we found we couldn't get into Ravenclaw tower-"

"I threw it over here," George interrupted, crouching down and digging through their 'trunk of awesomeness', AKA a bag charmed to fit everything they needed to prank people. After a few minutes he pulled out a canister. "Here it is!"

"Now we just need to be able to get in..." Fred mused. "Do you think if we stole Ravenclaw robes and pretended to be really stupid, we could get in?"

George thought on this for a bit, then shook his head. "They'd recognize us."

"Damn it," Fred muttered. "But Slytherins are stupid, we could use that on them some time." George nodded, storing that idea in the back of his mind.

"I bet if we were really quick on getting in - after stealing the Ravenclaw robes, of course - nobody'd notice," George said slowly. His twin brightened.

"Yeah! But how are we..." Fred trailed off. George bit his lip.

"I'll skip Defense Against the Dark Arts if you pretend to be me and see if there's some sort of pattern to the riddles," he offered. Fred nodded slowly.

"Okay. See you!" Fred said, leaving the room. George once again wished they hadn't given the map to Harry. What had possessed them to do that, anyway?

* * *

><p>George sat against the wall beside the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. He got a few nervous looks, but he ignored them, scribbling down every different riddle that was said. So far there didn't seem to be a pattern, but even if there wasn't, a few of the riddles had been repeated, so chances were, he'd have the answer.<p>

A few minutes later, Fred appeared. "You've got detention," he said. "Anyway, did you figure anything out?"

"Wait a minute, what?" George asked. Fred grinned.

"Just kidding. She gave us both detention. I think she suspected that whoever was gone was just skipping, but she couldn't figure out who. I switched who I was every three seconds, too..." he explained. George rolled his eyes.

"It's not tonight, right? Because I'm pretty sure that this thing-" he jerked his quill at the entrance. "Switches riddles every day."

"Yeah, it is today, but we can skip it and just take it tomorrow and a week after," Fred said, waving his hand dismissively. "And I did get Towler detention, so thank me."

George rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Fred and George, clad in their recently received Ravenclaw robes, ran up to the entrance to Ravenclaw.<p>

"A vessel have I,

That is round as a pear,

Moist in the middle,

Surrounded with hair;

And often it happens

That water flows there."

George consulted his sheet. "Eye."

And, simple as that, they were let into Ravenclaw tower. Fred grinned.

"This is awesome. You should write down the riddles more often," he said. George rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure," he said. "I'm actually pretty surprised that someone didn't tell someone of authority that I was sitting outside there, though."

"Whatever. Where's Towler sleep?" Fred asked. George shrugged.

"I've been too busy getting passwords to worry about that," he said. Fred swore under his breath. "I supposed we could find the one that has a bed with no perfect essays beside it."

Fred shrugged and headed up the stairs. After a bit of searching, they found it.

It was kind of obvious from the 'TOWLER' banner above the pillow. Careful not to wake the others in the room - luckily half of them had detention - Fred dusted Kenneth Towler's pajamas with the Bulbadox powder, going over the bed for good measure.

"Now let's get out of here," he hissed. The Weasley twins sprinted all the way back to Gryffindor tower.

And Kenneth Towler never found out. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Um. Yeah. Not such a fan of this one, but the next one's about the Yule Ball, so be satisfied. xP<strong>


	8. Proving a Point xx Year Six

**This is a little late, but, eh. :P Oh, and if you're looking for something to read, Snap by Carol Snow is actually really good. A nice, light read.**

* * *

><p>George laughed, but he was inwardly cursing. Damn it. Now Fred had a date to the Yule Ball, so he'd have to get one, too. He'd just had to prove that point to Ron... there went their plan to crash the Ball...<p>

Well, no matter. He could ask someone else... Hermione would work, wouldn't she? She'd stomped off when Ron had asked her, but that didn't mean that she was totally against the Yule Ball altogether, right?

"I'll be right back," he muttered to Fred, who nodded. Where had she... ah, the corner. George walked over to her quickly. "Hey, Hermione!"

"Hello," she said, staring at her knees moodily.

"Do you have a date to the Yule Ball? It's just that Fred's going, and I need to find someone-"

"I'm sorry George, I'm already going with someone," Hermione said. She did look sorry, but George shrugged.

"Yeah, okay. I'll find someone else!" he said, grinning at her. She smiled back awkwardly. George exited the common room, thinking. Who could he go with? He couldn't think of anyone off the top of his head, but maybe Ginny'd have some ideas. Where was she, anyway? After a few minutes of searching he found her in an abandoned classroom with some random, blonde Ravenclaw.

"Hi George," Ginny said. Her friend looked up dreamily.

"You're Ginny's brother," she said. George nodded, a little freaked out. But, wait!

"Ginny! Your friend is of the female gender! I- she's a third year, like you, isn't she?" he said, momentary victory crushed beneath the creepiness of the age difference.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Why?"

"I need a date to the Yule Ball, but she's too young. Any ideas?" he asked. Ginny bit her lip.

"Angelina?"

"Going with Fred. Entire reason I'm looking for a date," George explained. Ginny looked confused.

"Weren't you two going to crash the Yule Ball with fireworks or dungbombs or something?"

"Yeah. But then Ron had to be an idiot and Fred had to prove a point, so he asked Angelina, so I need a date," he said. Ginny thought for a bit, then shrugged.

"Sorry. But if you don't find anyone, you could always take Luna. The age difference isn't _that_ creepy," she said. George rolled his eyes.

"It is," was the last thing he said before leaving the room. Maybe he would find someone wandering around the grounds, or at the Quidditch pitch.

He ran into Katie Bell on his way outside. "Oh! Hi!" she said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey- you don't have a date to the Yule Ball, do you?" George asked. Katie shook her head. "Go with me?"

Katie flushed, then nodded. "Yeah, sure," she said, smiling at him. "See you then?"

"Yep!"

* * *

><p>"You did find someone to go with, right?" Fred hissed. George nodded.<p>

"I ran into Katie and asked her," he said. Fred nodded, grinning.

"We can still bring the dungbombs."

* * *

><p><strong>Though I'm normally a fan of KatieOliver, Katie/George is pretty adorable, you've got to admit.**


	9. Happy Birthday xx Eleventh Birthday

**Happy birthday Fred and George. :)**

* * *

><p>"George! George! George! George! George!"<p>

George blinked open his eyes, only to see Fred leaning over him, looking extremely tired. Wait a minute, that wasn't right... he'd used the mirror again.

"Fred, get the mirror away from me," George said, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow.

"But George!" George heard a crash. "Oops. Anyway, it's our birthday! You know we have to be up first!"

"But I'm _tired_," George said. "Pretend that I'm up too, just... pretend we're never in the same place at the same time."

"Then they'll know something's up! But George! We're turning eleven! That means this coming year _we_ get to go to _Hogwarts!_" Fred said. George sighed and rolled over. It was actually Fred this time, not his reflection. George wished he was more alert when he first woke up. Then he wouldn't be fooled by the mirror every time. Even though there was a bed around George's reflection, he only focused on the important parts. Like the face.

"But- oh..." George said, trailing off. Fred glanced at him.

"What?"

"I just remembered... what day our birthday's actually on..." George said, a slow grin spreading over his face. Fred grinned and bounced up and down, jolting George's bed uncomfortably.

"Yeah! We were up all last night planning!"

"I know. I was there."

"You're mean when you're tired," Fred observed.

"Did Charlie give you any sugar?" George asked. Fred grinned again.

"Yeah. But Mum's making pancakes, the kind with chocolate in them! So get up, we gotta pull at least one prank before breakfast," Fred said, shaking George's shoulder insistently. George yawned and jumped up.

"First item on the list?"

"Ginny."

"Where's the dye? The... um... green stuff?" George asked. Fred thought for a bit, then grinned once more - Charlie must have given him a _bunch_ of sugar, how early had Charlie gotten up and, the more important question, did Charlie have any sugar left?

A few minutes of shifting through multiple boxes, Fred produced a small bottle of green dye. "Warning: permanent," he said, grinning. George grinned back.

"I'll keep watch for the first one," George said. Fred nodded, and the two exited their room quickly, avoiding any and all family members. It would be best if they thought that George was still asleep. Fred _never_ did anything without _George._

"Coast is clear," George said, speaking into his sleeve. There was really no need to, but, hey, it was cool. Fred nodded and slipped into their little sister's room.

George heard footsteps coming near.

"ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! Oh, it's just Charlie. False alarm!"

Charlie passed George, rolling his eyes, muttering something about insane siblings under his breath. Fred appeared a few minutes later, an annoyed look on his face.

"I spilled most of it on her forehead," he muttered. "But I got her hair covered. Let's go get some breakfast."

A few minutes into the breakfast that they'd been given with a chorus of 'Happy Birthday', Ginny came streaking down the stairs. George stared down into his pancakes, trying not to laugh. It had worked perfectly. Well, except for the gigantic green splotch on her forehead. But other than that, it was amazingly, positively green.

"Fred! George!"

George couldn't keep back a small snort of laughter. Fred hit him in the arm. "Shh!"

"Sorry!"

Their Mum looked at them. "I suppose it is your birthday... only this time, boys," she said. George felt his face split into a grin. "After lunch we'll have cake and open your present."

They kept their family on their toes from breakfast to lunch, not wanting to throw away their chances of the present. In earlier years, she'd actually made them _wait until after supper_ to open their present.

"Blow out the candles!"

George looked at his brother and, seeing the grin on his brother's face, turned back to the lovely half-chocolate, half-vanilla cake. (As identical as they were, George preferred vanilla and Fred preferred chocolate.)

"One..." Fred started.

"Two..."

"Three!" they said together. George closed his eyes and blew as hard as he could.

"Now your present," Mum said. Dad left the room and returned a few moments later with a positively _gigantic_ present.

Well, not _gigantic_, but still pretty big, especially compared to last year's.

They tore through the wrapping paper to be faced with an array of Zonko's products.

"Wicked..." they whispered in unison.

"We're going to regret this," Mum said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! I love love love these two. :) This hasn't been updated lately, but blame Lord of the Flies. And JACK X ROGER.<strong>

**Which is also Lord of the Flies, but, whatever. xP**

**Anyway, don't you just _love _Hyper!Fred. x3 And can't you just imagine the twins in oversized pajamas, with different colored pants and shirts because George wanted a blue top and a green bottom and Fred wanted a green top and a blue bottom? xP  
><strong>


	10. A Little Creepy xx After Hogwarts

**Oh wow. It's been quite a while. :P But I plan to get back into the fanfiction-writing-groove... of course, I've said this dozens of time, but, hey. I'll try.**

* * *

><p>It was so empty. George swallowed and gripped his wand tighter. "It's big," Fred remarked, looking around the empty, gray shop. "But we'll have enough stuff to fill it up, right?" He flashed a grin at his twin, George grinned back.<p>

"It's just... weird, you know," George said. Fred nodded, and George continued. "What if it fails completely? What if we run out of money because nobody wants to buy our stuff? What if-"

"Relax, Georgie," Fred said. "Remember back at Hogwarts? Everyone was dying to buy our stuff! We near ran out! Soon, we're going to be living like kings."

George bit his lip. He was just being stupid, of course. "So... should we just save the unpacking for tomorrow?"

Fred thought for a bit, and nodded. "Lee'll be here tomorrow, too. We can make him help."

George laughed, but stopped after how empty the room sounded. Fred noticed this too, the smile slipping for his face.

"Maybe we should unpack a little now. And we should turn the lights on," he said, stretching and flicking his wand. The large, empty room was illuminated. A single, slightly rickety-staircase adorned the center of the room.

"That's where we'll sleep and do experiments and stuff," George said. Fred nodded.

"Yeah. This'll be fun, won't it?" he said, his (slightly maniacal) grin replaced with a soft smile. "No rules, no schoolwork... and if we mess up, we actually have to deal with it. No week of detentions-"

"And then completely fine," George finished. He took a deep breath. "Well, Freddie? You ready?"

"'Course."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was pretty short. If it was a bit unclear, because I'm fairly sure it was, they're at what will soon become their shop. :D And, yes, they are planning on making Lee do a lot of the work. xP Poor guy.<strong>


	11. The Yule Ball xx Year Six

**It has been a while, hasn't it? But school's over, this will be updated more regularly. Weekly, probably.**

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Fred asked him. George nodded, glancing in the mirror one last time. Him and Katie <em>were<em> just going as friends, but that didn't mean he wanted to look _stupid. _

Fred picked up the package of freshly delivered dungbombs and slipped it in his dress robes. George followed him out into the common room, where Katie and Angelina were waiting.

"I love how it took you two longer to get ready than us," Katie said, grinning at him. George grinned back, offering his arm.

"My lady?" he said. She laughed, taking it. The two led the way out of the common room and down to the Yule Ball.

They were some of the last people there. The four champions had started their dance, so George and Katie stood at the edge. Fred and Angelina had plunged into the middle of everything, but George wasn't feeling like going wild just yet.

Eventually a song started that they both liked, so they entered the fray. They ended up next to Ginny and some random kid with long hair. He looked faintly familiar, but George dismissed it and focused on dancing.

Then he heard the signal.

"I'll be right back," he said, pulling away from Katie and to the outskirts of the room. There was Fred, dungbombs in his hand. "So, what's the plan?"

"Beauxbatons. They'll freak out," Fred said, grinning. "You take half and that side, I'll take the other half and the other side."

They split, George heading to the right and Fred to the left. George slipped a dungbomb into the drinks of Beauxbatons students, and even one in the overdone hair of one girl. That would be interesting once she found it.

They met again. "Done?"

"Done."

"Let's-"

"Wash our hands and find Katie and Angelina."

They met up with the girls a few minutes later. "I'm not even going to ask," Angelina said. Katie grinned.

"I am. What'd you do this time?" she asked. George smirked, but didn't say anything. "Tell me!"

"Dungbombs. All over," Fred answered, sweeping his arm over the hall. As if on cue, the screams started.

"It's in my drink!"

"My _hair_!"

George saw McGonagall looking at them out of the corner of her eye and nudged Fred. "Act natural!" he hissed. "She's on to us!"

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, but, hey. :P Whatever.<strong>


	12. Lord of the Flies Time xx Year Five

**Yesterday I realized that both of my favorite books were published before the Harry Potter series took place. **

_**Which means I can reference them.**_

**I mean, I knew this one was before the Potter series took place; it's before the Marauder Era, too. :P**

**But expect Long Walk references at some point. Not this chapter, but…**

* * *

><p>"Wow, Hermione, you really know how to give presents…" Fred said, glancing at George, who had an identical book in his lap. It was short, but after flipping through it a little, all George saw was gigantic block paragraphs of description.<p>

"Just give it a try," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It's a fascinating opinion of human morality-"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll read it," George said, stopping her before her rant went too far. Knowing that she wouldn't leave them alone until they actually did read it, the twins made their way back to their dorms to read.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>allowing his eyes to rest on the trim cruiser in the distance.<strong>_

They finished the book within minutes of each other, Fred letting out a relieved sigh once he was done, George throwing the book to the floor. After a few moments of silence, they looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Stick a whole bunch of first years in the Great Hall and see what happens?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Staying true to the book, they only took male first years. And maybe the occasional small second year. George didn't know. He just grabbed every smallish boy he saw.<p>

A few hours later, they met outside the Great Hall. They'd locked up all the exits, and had charmed the door so that they could see him, the boys couldn't see out.

For a while, the boys just kind of sat there. George sighed. "I thought they were going to kill each other!"

"It took a while for people to start dying in the book, remember?" Fred said, but he looked a little impatient for someone to die, too.

House rivalries never failed, however, and soon a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were rolling around on the floor, trying to kill each other.

"You know, it's really a good thing we took away the wands…" George mused. Fred looked at him.

"You took away wands?"

"Didn't you?"

"Oops…"

George swallowed, keeping his eyes on the two that were fighting, hoping that he'd caught both of them. He must have caught the Slytherin, otherwise that poor little Gryffindor would have been hexed by how.

"Hey, doesn't that kid look weirdly like a Roger?" Fred said, pointing to a kid that was Winguardium Leviosa-ing a bench. His robes proclaimed him a Slytherin. George grinned.

"He does! I wonder what he's going to…" George trailed off as the bench floated over a group of Gryffindors.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had huddled in a corner, apart from the few Ravenclaws that had joined the Slytherins. With a flick of the Roger-Slytherin's wand, the bench crashed down.

Both Fred and George burst through the door, Fred disintegrating the bench before it could kill the poor little Gryffindors. All of the first years stared at them.

"I'm thinking this wasn't the best idea," George muttered. Fred laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. You can leave now – oh, this one looks like he needs the Hospital Wing…"

Roger-Slytherin left quickly.

"There's a lovely death eater in the making…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, there we go. xP Lord of the Flies Time.<strong>


	13. Acid Pop xx Age Nine

**Okay, here we go again. :D**

* * *

><p>"I'll give it to you only if you don't tell Mum where you got it," Bill said. Fred and George nodded, keeping their eyes on the Acid Pop. The fun they could have with that… "I had nothing to do with this."<p>

With that, he stuck the Acid Pop into Fred's outstretched hands and took off. Fred grinned. "I want to give it to Percy."

"But he's too smart. He'll know it's an Acid Pop," George pointed out. Fred frowned.

"You're right. We can't try Ginny, because we'd get in _really _big trouble-"

"Not Charlie because that would just be stupid, besides, he'd recognize it…" George trailed off. They stood in silence for a few seconds, then grinned.

"Ron!" they cheered.

Coincidentally, Ron was just walking past their door. When he heard the brothers cheering his name, he took off. "That's Ron, I bet," Fred said. "Don't let him get away!"

Fred stuck the Acid Pop in his pocket and followed George out the door. They chased their little brother down half of the staircase, and eventually George just decided to tackle him. While they will still on the stairs.

He didn't really think it through.

They fell down the rest of the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. George untangled himself and stood up, breathing hard. Fred joined them. "That wasn't smart," he said, unwrapping the Acid Pop.

Ron's eyes were immediately glued to the candy.

"Can I have a lick?" he asked. George barely suppressed a grin. Fred pretended to consider.

"Well… I don't know. This candy is very special to me. Maybe if you-"

"I have a knut upstairs! I've been saving it! Can I have it if I give you my knut?" Ron asked. Fred pretended to think for a bit longer, then nodded. Ron almost fell up the stairs on his way. A few minutes later he was back, brandishing one bronze knut. Fred passed the knut to George, who stuck it deep in his pocket.

"Can I have my candy now?" Ron asked. Fred handed it over. George couldn't keep a nervous giggle from escaping his mouth.

Ron took a stuck the Acid Pop in his mouth. "Are you sure it's not defective?" George hissed. Just as he finished his sentence, Ron began to wail. He spit out the Acid Pop and George could make out a hole in his tongue.

"What is going on?"

"Mum!" Fred and George yelled, running for the stairs. Unfortunately, they didn't quite make it.

"Oh my poor little Ronnie-kins," Mum said, still holding her broom as she comforted her youngest son. "What happened?"

"F-f-fred gave me c-candy and my t-tongue!" Ron wailed. George mentally stored the nickname 'Ronnie-kins' for future use.

Mum said a few muttered spells and Ron's tongue was better. He stopped crying and looked at her, swallowing. She stooped down and picked up the Acid Pop. "Fred," she said. "Where did you get this?"

"I dunno!" Fred said. "Ouch! The- ow!"

She'd begun to hit him with her broom. George slunk into the shadows, Ron's knut seeming to heat up. Maybe he should go upstairs… thankfully Ron hadn't mentioned the knut… maybe he was just so stupid that he'd forgotten…

A few minutes later, Fred had been banished to their room. George followed. "Do you still have it?" he asked. George nodded, digging the money out of his pocket. Fred took the knut from his hand and dropped it into their box, which currently held three bronze knuts and a silver sickle.

"If we save most of our money through Hogwarts, we can have a joke shop," Fred said, nodding. George grinned.

"Of course, we'll have to buy something at either Honeydukes or Zonko's the next time we go to Hogsmede for a 'family vacation.'" George said. Fred nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>:3 <strong>


	14. Holey xx Age Twenty

**Ah… this one's not very good. xP In my opinion, at least. **

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as they'd kicked off the ground, they were under attack. George lost track of Fred as he ducked under spells and shot back a few of his own, cursing as the glasses slipped down his face and he had to pause to push them back up.<p>

Was that _Snape?_

He didn't have much longer to think before a jet of light was speeding toward him. He tried to dodge it, but it caught him on the side of the head, and, if he wasn't mistaken, shearing off his ear.

His ear.

It was gone, it felt like.

The blood.

It had to be blood. It wasn't raining, and if it had been, rain wasn't hot like blood.

The pain.

The pain hit him then, and it was all he could do to try to keep conscious, the loss of blood mixed with the pain wasn't a very nice feeling at all.

He barely noticed the broom landing and then they were spinning, he couldn't try and keep conscious any longer, it was too hard to try.

* * *

><p>Fred was here. He <em>had <em>to be here; George could feel it. He forced himself to try and wake up.

"How do you feel, Georgie?"

Mum. There was Mum. Fred was here, right? Right? Only one way to tell. He reached for the side of his head, making sure that it would work.

"Saintlike," he decided on.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" Fred was here. Except obviously not getting it.

"_Saintlike_." He opened his eyes. "You see… I'm holy. _Holey, _Fred, geddit?"

Then he got it. George watched as his mother continued to cry and Fred got it. "Pathetic. Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related ear humor before you, you go for _holey?"_

He'd just gotten his ear cut off! It wasn't like he was thinking about the whole wide world of ear-related humor!

Well… he kind of had been.

"Ah well," he grinned, a force of habit. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum. Hi, Harry – you are Harry, right?"

And then he'd learned that Bill and Ron weren't back yet. Most everyone drifted off, except Fred, of course.

Fred was saying something, but George hadn't been paying attention. Oops.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ear you," he said. Fred looked at him, then burst out laughing.

"That one wasn't very good either," he said once he'd gotten his breath back. "Do you think we could tape an Extendible Ear onto your head?"

"That might work…" George mused. "Have any on you?"

Fred shook his head. "There might be some of the earlier model up in our room, though. Should I go get one?"

With a crack, Fred disapperated. He was back a moment later, wielding an Extendible Ear in one hand and Spell-o Tape in the other. They were just about to try it out when everyone ran into the living room. Fred shoved the materials out of sight before they could see.

"I don't think Mum'd agree with our plan," he muttered to George. George smirked.

"Probably not."


	15. Leprechaun Gold xx Year Six

**Hey! :D Just to let anyone who may be reading this, there will be twenty chapters. I had a reason at one point, but I'm not sure why now.**

**But, anyway, enjoy. :3**

* * *

><p>To their credit, they waited until they were out of Bagman's sight before freaking out about winning. "How did you <em>know<em>?" Fred hissed. George shrugged, grinning.

"Just a hunch," he said. Fred's grin grew wider.

"You are brilliant. Completely brilliant," he said, glancing down at their winnings. "This is going to be – hold on…"

"Hm?" George followed Fred's gaze, only to see their precious money slowly disappear. "That bastard…"

"He paid us in leprechaun gold…"

George sighed and dropped the rest of it, crossing his arms and watching it disappear. Only a single galleon was real. He picked it up and pocketed it. "We're not telling Mum-"

"We'd have to be crazy to tell her. Or Dad. Or anyone," Fred said, nodding.

* * *

><p>Their third night at Hogwarts, Fred sat up. George, who hadn't been able to sleep for some weird reason, sat up as well. "What's up?" he asked. Fred sighed.<p>

"I can't stop thinking about it…" Even though he didn't specify what he couldn't stop thinking about, George was pretty sure he knew what Fred was talking about. He nodded.

"We've got about as much savings now as we did when we were seven," he said. "Probably less."

"D'you think we could… you know… find something out about him? I'm sure he's got secrets! We cou-"

"Isn't that blackmail?"

They sat in awkward silence, the only noise being Lee's snoring. Fred swallowed. "Well… kind of… but… blackmail for a good cause?"

George snorted. "I'm not sure if blackmail can be for a good cause."

"Do you want to have a joke shop or not?" Fred snapped. George jumped. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay… but do you think there's any other way we could try and get the money back?"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mister Bagman,<em>

_It has come to our attention that the gold you gave us for the bet we made at the Quidditch World Cup was, in fact, leprechaun gold and disappeared. I am _sure _this was simply a mistake, so if you would please enclose our payment in the envelope we have so graciously provided, we would be most grateful._

_Signed,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

Fred put down the quill. "How does it look? Professional enough?"

George scanned the note and nodded. "Yeah, it'll work. And if it doesn't-"

"We'll use my plan," Fred grinned. George rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Let's go send this."

* * *

><p>Fred read Bagman's reply and scowled, throwing it into the common room fire. They were the only ones up – it was about four in the morning. George protested. "Hey, I didn't get to read it!"<p>

"Doesn't matter," Fred snarled. "He's not going to give it to us willingly."

"We could try-"

"No."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the blackmailing didn't work – and they didn't get very far on it, either. They'd almost given up… until Harry Potter won the Triwizard Tournament.<p>

They'd just about given up on ever doing anything fun with their life when he forced a thousand galleons on them. They didn't really want to take it – it felt like he thought they were his charity, and they didn't need help. But, if he wasn't taking it back… why not?

* * *

><p><strong>Um. Yeah. I think next chapter will have something to do with Umbridge. Or maybe Filch. I haven't written where they steal the Marauders' Map, have I? Maybe that'll be next…<strong>

**Anyway, shameless self-promotion time. **

**Um. I started a multi-chapter Lord of the Flies/Harry Potter crossover. So… if you're a fan of Lord of the Flies – or even if you're not, it takes place at Hogwarts – you should check it out. It's called Greyback… it's Roger x Luna…. First chapter's up and that's it, but, still. :3 **

**Well… have a nice week! :D**


	16. Winter Fun xx Year Three

**Title: Winter Fun**

**Word Count: 547**

**Year: Third Year**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," George complained. Him and Fred were wandering the grounds, making snowballs and chucking them at random first years, but even that got boring. They walked in silence for a bit, then Fred brightened.<p>

"It's Quirrell!" he hissed, pulling George behind a tree.

"Why are we hiding?" George whispered back. Fred looked at him, grinned, and back at the snowball in his hand. "Oh…"

George quickly made a snowball, packing the snow tight so it wouldn't break. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _they said in unison. Quirrell, suspecting nothing, continued to walk slowly back to Hogwarts. They followed him, George bouncing his snowball on the back of the man's head first, then Fred. They played a game; who could hit closest to the center?

"That's at least three points," George insisted. Fred sighed, nodding. George grinned and waited for Fred to take his turn.

"Watch this," Fred said, manipulating the snowball to float above Quirrell's head. With a downward swipe of his wand, the snowball hit the top of the professor's head, disintegrating. Quirrell shook his head and whipped around, wand out.

"B-boys, I would ah-ap-appreciate it if you l-left me ah-alone," he stuttered. George sighed, grinned devilishly, and flicked the snowball into Quirrell's face. The two ran, George falling down a few times and Fred having to drag him along while he got his footing back.

They collapsed in the common room a few minutes later, breathless and grinning. Percy looked like he was thinking of asking them something, but no question ever came.

* * *

><p>"I want to annoy Percy," Fred said. "Problem is-"<p>

"He never comes outside," George said, rolling another snowball between his mittened hands. "Maybe if we send enough snowballs up at a window he'll get annoyed?"

"Then we couldn't see his reaction."

"I'm sure we could imagine it. Also, he'll be mad when we go inside."

Fred shrugged, then nodded, putting a few more snowballs onto their ever-growing pile. Luckily they were already near Gryffindor tower; otherwise they'd have to move nearly twenty snowballs across the grounds, which were covered completely with snow. Seriously, both of them were sitting down and the snow came up to their ribs. It was good snowball snow, too.

"Ladies first," George said, dipping his head to Fred. Fred snorted, muttering the spell and sending the snowball up to the window. He missed. "Let me try."

George came closer – he'd always had better aim – but he still didn't hit the window. Eventually, after Fred had abandoned throwing the snowballs and decided to just make them, George hit the window. It was much easier after that.

And then Percy stuck his head out the window. Fred giggled and handed George the largest snowball he'd made. George grinned, and, with a flick of his wand, the snowball hit Percy in the face.

"He's going to tell Mum," Fred said, trying and failing to hide a gigantic grin. They were both totally ignoring Percy's yelling. Eventually he went back inside, probably drying off his head.

George nodded, a giggle escaping his mouth. "We're dead."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Did you… did you see his face?" Fred gasped. George nodded, grinning. There were no words to describe this moment. They were probably staying outside for a while, he guessed.


	17. Give Her Hell xx Year Seven

"I'm sick of this."

George glanced up. Fred was pacing across the dormitory, rubbing the back of his hand. The both of them had just gotten back from another detention. George didn't have to ask what Fred was sick of. "What do you want to do, then?"

Fred bit his lip. "Um… I'm not sure. What if-" George cut him off, suddenly remembering something.

"The fireworks!" he said. "We could do it! It doesn't matter if it uses up all of them, we can always make more, and-"

"It'll definitely be worth it to see her face," Fred said, grinning. George nodded, pulling a piece of parchment from under his bed.

"Okay, so…"

They spent the rest of the afternoon planning. Lee walked into the dorm a few times, but after seeing the look on Fred and George's faces he decided to sleep on the couch that night. They'd be up all night.

The next morning – they'd both fallen asleep on George's bed at around four – they put the finishing touches on their plans. On the way to their starting point they ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. After warning them to get away, they started with a boom.

Literally.

After all of the fireworks had been set off, they ducked behind a tapestry, both trying to conceal their laughter. After a few moments, Harry ducked in.

"Impressive," he said. "Very impressive… you'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem…"

George swallowed and dried off his face with his sleeve. "Cheers. Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next… They multiply by ten every time you try…"

After a bit, Harry left and Fred and George were left alone. "We should probably skip all of our afternoon classes," Fred hissed. "Might as well just head back to the common room."

They slipped back to the common room, barely concealing grins as they watched Umbridge try and get rid of the things. This was fabulous. And what made it even better was the fact that the other teachers seemed to enjoy them.

When they got back to the common room, they were bombarded with requests. Everyone wanted to buy some of Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whizbangs. Even Hermione complimented them on their wonderful fireworks.

Life was good.

* * *

><p>They'd been thinking of a new thing to do once the Easter holidays were over. When they heard Harry talking about wanting to talk to Sirius, they offered their services.<p>

"Right then," Fred said, nodding and glancing at George. "We're thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons, because it should cause maximum impact if everyone's in the corridors – Harry, we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office – I reckon we should be able to guarantee you, what, twenty minutes?"

George thought on it, then nodded. "Easy."

* * *

><p>"Got it?" Fred asked. George pulled the package out of his robes and nodded. They ran to the corridor of their choice – this was going to be fun.<p>

They didn't bother hiding this time. They had an idea that hadn't been spoken of, but somehow they'd both decided to do it. They did get away from the corridor, unlike some unlucky students that got absolutely covered in their portable swamp.

"Fred!" George said, glancing over his shoulder. "We've got pursuers!"

Fred laughed and they continued running away. Neither of them knew where they were going, but that was completely fine with George.

Unfortunately, they were caught in the entrance hall. The 'Inquisitorial Squad' was surrounding them and, like a typical evil overlord, Umbridge walked toward them. The two stood back-to-back, George resisting the urge to grab Fred's wrist for comfort. It was fun, yeah, but it was the _scary _kind of fun.

"So!" Umbrigde said. George narrowed his eyes. "So... you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred said. George marveled at his ability to stay calm and worked on matching Fred's demeanor.

Filch looked incredibly happy and, as a result, even creepier than he usually did. "I've got the form, Headmistress. I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting… Oh, let me do it now…"

"Very good, Argus. You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

George could practically feel Fred's smirk.

"You know what? I don't think we are." As if on signal, the two turned to each other. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself."

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely."

As if on cue – though they hadn't practiced this, George wasn't really sure how he knew to do this, they raised their wands. "Accio Brooms!"

George mounted his broom quickly, Fred beginning to talk again. "We won't be seeing you."

George cut in. "Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch."

This was really an amazing time for advertising, George thought. Fred was – no, they were – brilliant.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, not one of my favorites. Again, I'm not sure why. Cx Maybe it's because it's my favorite part in all of the books and basically the entire reason why Book Five is my favorite. <strong>


	18. Lee the Idiot xx Year Six

**It has been a while, hasn't it? I always seem to be busy on Sundays…**

**But, whatever. :3**

* * *

><p>This whole situation wouldn't be as annoying if Lee <em>would just stop laughing. <em>Yes, Fred and George had failed in their attempt to put their names in the goblet of fire. Yes, they had beards. But if Lee kept this up, George had a feeling that he would push the guy off of the Astronomy tower.

"I- you-" Lee couldn't even talk right, he was laughing too hard. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Do you feel like pushing him off of something high that would possibly kill him?" George asked. Fred nodded, eying their friend.

"We may get in trouble if we kill him though – more trouble than it's worth, really…"

They passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and Fred glanced at George. "Yes," George said, grinning. The grin faded from Lee's face.

"Uh… what- hey! What are you doing?" Lee yelled as the twins pulled him towards the bathroom. They shoved him in.

George leaned against the door while Fred searched for something more permanent to block it with. They settled on a few of the desks from the nearest classroom and sat down, waiting to see how he'd get out. Would he explode the door? Would he try to go out the window?

Knowing Lee, he'd probably pick the window option.

"I'll go outside, you stay here," George said. Fred nodded and adjusted his position. George practically skipped outside, waiting under one of the windows.

The window exploded.

George shook his head slowly. "Lee, you're an idiot," he muttered. Lee's dreadlocked head appeared.

"Tell him to let me out!" he yelled.

"You're an idiot!" George replied.

"Why?"

George sighed and shook his head. He really hoped that the short amount of time spent with Moaning Myrtle hadn't damaged his brains too badly.

Oh, great, now Lee looked like he was going to jump. "Just explode the door, you idiot!" George yelled. Lee paused.

"Oh! Yeah, that would probably work!" he yelled back.

By the time George got back up there, the door was in ruins and Fred was laughing. George then remembered the thing that had gotten them into this predicament in the first place.

"We should probably go get these taken care of, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's so short. :P Sorry. But… I dunno. Cx I hope you enjoyed it anyway.<strong>


	19. Throwing Up on Oliver Wood xx Year Two

**And the chapter after this one will be the last.**

**Yep.**

* * *

><p>George was nervous.<p>

Yes, he wanted to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Yes, he thought he was a pretty good Beater, especially for being twelve. Yes, their brother was Captain of the team. Yes, they had a pretty good chance of making it.

But they were only twelve, and some of the other people here were a lot bigger than them.

Fred nudged him. "You okay?"

George grinned and nodded. "Fine. Never been better."

"Good, because I think I'm going to throw up all over Charlie," Fred muttered. George laughed, earning a glare from last year's Keeper.

"Now, first off, I want three laps around the pitch," Charlie said. "We'll go… split into groups by broom, so there's not an unfair advantage."

Fred and George were in one of the smaller groups – Cleansweep Fives were kind of old, as far as brooms went. By the time their turn came up, George felt like he was going to throw up all over someone, too. Probably the Keeper.

It went well, though, and they were able to go on to the next round, which included getting into pairs and hitting bludgers at each other.

Naturally, Fred and George paired up. George clutched his Beater's bat tightly and tried to ignore the gigantic, probably-talented beaters pairing up, joking with each other, generally not looking like they were going to throw up on the Keeper.

They were the third pair to use one of the bludgers. George swallowed and concentrated on not falling off. Or throwing up. Or dropping the bat. Or-

And there the bludger was, speeding toward his face.

George barely managed to hit it back at Fred, who was grinning at them. Soon, they settled into a routine, and it became much easier. They barely even noticed when they were the only ones left. "Okay, okay, you can stop now," Charlie said. George realized how exhausted he was and went back to the ground. "I think it's pretty obvious who got the positions."

"They're your brothers! I smell favoritism!"

Charlie just looked at the other Beater wannabe. "Did you not see them?"

"It's true. They're brilliant," the Keeper said. He walked over to the two. "Oliver Wood."

"Fred-"

"And George Weasley."

Oliver grinned at them, and George felt a little bad for thinking about throwing up on him. But that didn't matter now, because they were the new Beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, short. Cx<strong>


	20. End

It was wrong.

It was all _wrong_.

Lupin was dead.

Tonks was dead.

Numerous others were dead; he couldn't be sure, he just saw the covered bodies.

His family was okay.

His family had to be okay, Fred wasn't really dead, it was just a joke. A trick. Any minute now he'd pop up and they'd be a family again, they'd be a family and tease Ron and Percy again because Percy was part of the family again and he couldn't believe he'd thought Fred was _actually_ dead.

He let out a short giggle at that and was startled at how _insane_ he sounded. Hysterical. Percy looked at him, and Percy didn't get the joke yet. No, nobody got the joke yet. Just him and Fred, waiting for it to catch on. Because twins never died –not just one of them. If Fred was actually dead, then he was dead, too, and he couldn't be dead, he'd touched the other people, and ghosts couldn't touch living people. Unless they'd all died. Maybe that was the case, maybe they'd all died and some of them were just… playing a trick.

People were coming up to him, saying 'I'm so very sorry for your loss' and things of that sort, and he didn't understand how stupid they were being. Because Fred wasn't dead. Anyone with half a brain could see that.

Fred was a very good actor, to be able to play dead for as long as he had.

"It's okay Fred, you can wake up now," George said softly, reaching over and touching his brother's face. It was cold. There was a spell that did that, there had to be, something that Fred had been meaning to teach him but never got around to, a spell that made it look and feel like you were dead. It was too bad Fred hadn't taught him before the battle, then they could both be playing the trick. But George would've woken up sooner. Everyone who hadn't gotten the joke was very sad. "Fred?"

It occurred to him that maybe the spell lasted. Maybe Fred couldn't wake up yet. That had to be it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the time passed in a blur, and soon the others were readying bodies of the actual dead for burial. Nobody had approached Fred yet; maybe they did get the joke after all.<p>

Or maybe not, because Dad and Percy and Charlie were walking over to get Fred now. George shook his head as they got closer. "No. You can't take him," he said.

"George-"

"He's just playing a joke, you can't _bury_ him, he'd die," George insisted, shaking his head again. "He'd-"

"He's already dead," Percy said, _of course_ it was Percy, Percy the non-believer, Percy the traitor, Percy Percy Percy they'd had so much fun making fun of.

"He's not."

"He is."

* * *

><p>They'd taken Fred. They'd taken Fred and now he was alone, he was in an area of Hogwarts he'd never been in before, even though he could've sworn he'd been everywhere during his time here, but this room he didn't remember.<p>

This room was empty, no chairs, no desks, even though it looked like a classroom otherwise. Except for the thing in the corner, the thing that was covered.

He wanted to go see what it was, but he couldn't move. So he sat for a while longer, thinking. The more he thought, the surer he was that Fred was actually dead. The surer he was that Fred was actually dead, the emptier he felt.

He stood up, stumbling over to the thing.

It was a mirror.

A regular mirror would've been bad enough.

But… this one. This one showed them both, not just him.

He would have to stay here.

He would have to stay here forever, because there was no way he'd be able to leave.

They looked so happy in the mirror. _So damn happy._

He wasn't happy. But the mirror was. The him in the mirror was happy. That wasn't right. That wasn't _right_, this mirror wasn't _right_.

(but it had fred so it was okay)

* * *

><p>He woke up in his bed.<p>

It had just been a dream, then?

The entire war? The entire Voldemort coming back? How old was he, if it had all been a dream? Sixteen? Fifteen? Younger?

He was in his childhood bedroom, that was for sure. It had to have been a dream. There was Fred's bed, just over there…

Empty.

But that was okay, he was just… brushing his teeth or something. Yeah. Brushing his teeth.

Everything was going to be okay.

He went into the bathroom. No Fred.

It hadn't been a dream.

The mirror. The mirror needed to go.

He smashed it, ignoring the blood running down his arm, and sunk to the floor, staring at nothing. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. This couldn't be real.

It couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the end. <strong>

**Thanks for all of your reviews. :)  
><strong>


End file.
